Juegos de Palabras
by MikariStar
Summary: Cuando no se habla con claridad pueden haber muchos malentendidos.


Juegos de Palabras

Cuando no se habla con claridad pueden haber muchos malentendidos. Pero al menos resultan graciosos.

Malentendido 01: Todo Depende de Como se Cuenta

Serenity y Téa estaban de compras por ciudad Domino, iban hablando según miraban por las tiendas. "Entonces mi hermano y yo llegamos a casa de Yugi y resulta que Kaiba estaba allí retando a Yugi a un duelo," decía Serenity narrando lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

"Claro, tenía que ser Kaiba, si el solo piensa en trabajar y en los duelos y además es muy serio, creo que nunca lo he visto reírse," comentó Téa mientras observaba una falda.

"Yo también pensaba que era muy serio, pero me di cuenta de que no es así ayer." Serenity escogió una blusa y ambas caminaros hacia los probadores de la tienda.

"Cómo? Es que acaso Kaiba sonrío o algo por el estilo?" Preguntó Téa entrando a un probador.

Serenity entro en el probador de al lado. "Deja que te cuente, resulta que Yugi acababa de trapear el piso y cuando Joey entró se dio un resbalón y cayó sobre el seto." Serenity se refería al piso, que lógicamente estaba cubierto por losetas, o sea el seto.

"Vaya, me imagino!" Pero lo que Téa se imaginaba no era Joey cayendo sobre el seto del piso, sino cayendo sobre el mismísimo Seto Kaiba. "Y que hizo Kaiba?"

Ambas salieron de los probadores y se dirigieron a pagar su ropa nueva. "Se hecho a reír."

"Qué?!" Exclamó Téa sorprendida, lo menos que se imaginaba es que a Seto Kaiba le causara gracia que Joey Wheeler le cayera encima, de hecho no pensó que nada le causara gracia.

"Así es, se hecho a reír. Nunca había visto que alguien se riera tanto," explico Serenity mientras se movían tras la fila para pagar.

"Segura que no estás de broma?" Preguntó Téa mientras pagaba su falda nueva.

"No, es en serio. Luego yo trate de ayudar a Joey a levantarse pero me resbale y caí sobre su espalda." Serenity pagó su blusa mientras Téa la esperaba.

"No me digas que eso también le causo gracia a Kaiba?" Pregunta Téa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras se imaginaba a Seto Kaiba en el piso con Joey, encima y Serenity encima de Joey, tratando de respirar por el peso de ambos.

"Más gracia le causo le que sucedió después," contó Serenity. "Tristan y Duke estaba allí también, ellos dos y Yugi trataron de ayudarnos a levantar pero terminaron cayéndonos encima también."

Téa no pudo contener la risa al imaginarse tal situación. Una gran montaña de gente y Seto Kaiba en la parte de abajo aplastado por la montaña humana. "Y entonces que sucedió?" Pregunto Téa curiosa, mientras ella y Serenity recorrían el mol de ciudad Domino.

"Pues mi pobrecito hermano acabo besando al seto," Serenity otra ves se refirió al piso. Resulta que la hermanita de Joey solo conocía a Seto Kaiba como Kaiba y no sabia porque su hermano se reía cada vez que usaba la palabra seto para referirse al piso.

Téa se detuvo y miro a Serenity con cara de sorpresa. "No puede ser!"

"Así fue, te imaginas como quedo aplastado contra el seto debajo de todos nosotros," afirmó Serenity. "Al final uno a uno nos pudimos levantar y claro Joey no estaba muy contento que digamos, pero Kaiba se moría de la risa. Nunca lo había visto reírse tanto, aunque la verdad es que nunca lo había visto reírse del todo, así que lo mucho que se rió fue algo inesperado aun con esa situación."

"Yo diría que fue inesperado especialmente con esa situación," añadió Téa.

"De hecho, se rió tanto que al final acabo pegándonos la risa a todos. Incluso al final hasta Joey se rió, creo que a todos le causaba risa el solo hecho de ver a Kaiba riéndose sin poder parar," explicó Serenity.

"Es increíble," dijo Téa moviendo la cabeza. No le prestó importancia al detalle de que a veces Serenity parecía que se refería a Seto Kaiba como Kaiba y a veces como Seto. Ambas siguieron visitando distintas tiendas mientras todo el tiempo Téa seguía pensando en las muchas vueltas que da el mundo y las cosas raras e inesperadas que pueden suceder.

Todo depende de como se cuanta el cuento. Mientras que según Serenity, Joey se cayo y Seto Kaiba se rió de el al verlo aplastado besando el piso, debajo de todos los que trataron y fracasaron de ayudarlo a levantarse; según Téa ocurrió algo totalmente diferente e inesperado. Todo depende de como se cuenta.

Malentendido 02: Una Bomba en la Corporación Kaiba

Primero que nada les presentare a los personajes. Yugi Moto es el personaje principal de la serie. Es inocente y amigable. Tiene el rompecabezas del milenio y un peinado muy original. Según él, en el rompecabezas vive el espíritu de un faraón de Egipto llamado Atemu a quien le dicen Yami, pero Seto no se cree el cuento.

Seto Kaiba es el presidente de la Corporación Kaiba. Ya deben conocerlo, es el hombre ideal en caricatura, inteligente, guapo, millonario y soltero. Qué más se puede pedir?

Mokuba Kaiba es el hermano menor de Seto, que es muy lindo a veces, pero hay veces que le causa estrés a su querido hermano mayor, quien es su obsesión.

Roland es un empleado de Seto que tiene el pelo azul. Claro que hay más personajes, pero como no aparecen en esta historia, no se los voy a presentar. Ahora si, a leer lo que sucedió con la bomba en la Corporación Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba escribía en su computadora a toda velocidad. La pequeña lucecita del contestador de llamadas había estado encendida desde hace un largo rato, pero él no le hacia caso. Si se detenía ahora perdería el ritmo. Después de unos minutos más, termino el código del juego que estaba programando y lo guardó. Al fin Seto se dispuso a escuchar sus mensajes telefónicos. 'Será mejor que sea importante,' pensó mientras tocaba el botón del contestador automático.

"Señor Kaiba," se escucho la voz de Roland, uno de sus empleados. "Me pidió que le informara cuando se vendieren la mayoría los discos de duelo para comenzar la producción de más. Ya se vendieron."

Muy bien, se habían vendido mas rápido de lo esperado, eso era un buena noticia. Seto Kaiba dejo el otro mensaje para luego y se comunicó con Roland para que comenzara la producción, pues allí no se empezaba a hacer nada sin su permiso. Después fue a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden y regreso a su oficina.

De vuelta en la oficina, Seto escuchó el otro mensaje del contestador automático. "Hola hermano, soy yo, Mokuba. Quería avisarte de que hay una bomba en la Corporación Kaiba, yo la vi. Ten cuidado de que no valla a explotar."

Al presidente de la Corporación Kaiba se le fue el corazón hasta los pies aunque no lo parecía. El seguía con una cara de seriedad total mientras se ponía pálido. Su hermano menor no le haría una broma como esa. En realidad había visto algo sospechoso. Debió haber escuchado ese mensaje antes, ahora quedaría menos tiempo para que la bomba explote.

Tenía que encontrar la bomba de inmediato, pero justamente cuando Seto puso de pie, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro nada más y nada menos que Yugi Moto, el rey de los juegos. Como siempre Yugi traía el rompecabezas del milenio en el cuello y sonreía amigablemente. "Hola Kaiba," dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a saludarlo.

"¿Que no sabes tocar?" Preguntó Seto enojado.

Yugi estaba algo confundido. "Tocar que cosa? Pues no se mucho de música."

"Me refiero a tocar la puerta antes de entrar." Seto estaba pensando en la bomba pero no dejaría que nadie se enterara. Tenía que encontrarla y desactivarla en secreto. Un pánico como este podía afectar grandemente su negocio.

Yami no resistió la tentación de contestar y tomó el control. "No seas dramático Kaiba. Esto es solo tu oficina, no es tu habitación. Que acaso ibas a estar vistiéndote cuando entrara sin tocar?"

"Cállate, tengo asuntos importantes que atender. No se porque te dejaron entrar, pero despediré a alguien por esto." Seto perdió la paciencia.

Yugi recordó la forma en que habían logrado llegar hasta la oficina. Un guardia iba a sacarlo a patadas pero Yami se encargo de él.

Seto fue a abrir la puerta pero no abría. "Que rayos? La puerta no habré!" Ya empezaba a preocuparse seriamente por la bomba.

Yugi trató también de abrir la puerta pero no podía. "Tienes razón, pero sabes qué? Creo que esta es una excelente oportunidad para ponernos a hablar con tranquilidad y sin interrupciones. Creo que no es lógico que nos odiemos si los dos somos muy buenos jugando cartas de duelo. Podríamos ayudarnos a mejorar mutuamente si practicamos." Yugi seguía tan amigable como siempre y completamente ignorante al peligro al que estaban expuestos.

"Hay una bomba en este edificio!" Seto ya no aguantó más y lo tuvo que confesar. "Puede explotar en cualquier momento y estamos aquí atrapados."

Yugi se quedó petrificado. "Eso no puede ser, no podemos morir aquí!"

"Todavía hay esperanza. Pero si nos morimos, moriremos como los mejores en los duelos con las mejores cartas!" Dramatizó Seto, como si ya fuera inevitable que murieran allí a causa de la bomba.

"Kaiba, quizás si no tuviera ayuda del espíritu que vive en mi rompecabezas, tu me hubieses ganado," confesó Yugi con lagrimas en sus grandes ojos.

"No importa que estés loco, aun así eres el mejor en los duelos," eso del espíritu, Seto no se lo creía. Se abrazaron como buenos compañeros de duelos y sobre todo como amigos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. "Que trabajo me dio abrir la puerta," Mokuba lucía algo cansado. "Con que allí deje mi goma de mascar." Resulta que un pedazo de goma de mascar era la razón por la que la puerta se atascaba. Mokuba saco el chicle y se lo hecho a la boca como si hubiera pasado nada. "Oigan, porqué se están abrazando? Es que ahora son amigos? Me alegro mucho! Ya veo que la bomba no explotó, gracias por guardármela hermano. Pero creo que no la alcanzo, podrías dármela?"

Seto siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que señalaba el dedo de su hermanito y vio flotando cerca del techo una bomba, o sea un globo, con helio. Se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un malentendido y al notar que seguía abrazando a Yugi lo empujó. "Aléjate de mi y ni creas que esto se va a quedar así. Te reto a un duelo de cartas por entrar a mi oficina sin permiso. Yo te venceré Yugi. Te venceré!"

Fin

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Yu-Gi-Oh! Acerca de lo del seto, es cierto que al piso cubierto por losetas (o sea esos cuadraditos que están en el piso) se le llama 'seto' aunque depende del país la palabra puede ser que se use mucho o poco, pero por lo menos yo si la he oído decir.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
